Nightmare
by und3r3stimat3dd
Summary: Renesmee Cullen later in life finds out about her past...
1. Chapter 1

"How often do you have these dreams?" Mrs. Dweller, my shrink, asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Very often. Almost every night."

"Miss Cullen, tell me everything you remember of your life, but make it brief, dear. Your time is almost up."

I raised my eyebrow. "My life story?"

"Yes, dear."

I sighed. "I remember faintly of my parents. My father was strong, I remember. My mother was beautiful. They both were. I remember a wolf. And then after that I just remember my foster parents. I live with them now."

Mrs. Dweller held my hand then pulled away. "Oh, my."

"What?"

Mrs. Dweller adjusted her glasses. "I just...saw...never mind. Your hand is so cold, dear."

I was expecting that. "Yeah, probably."

She checked the clock. "Your time is up, Miss Cullen."

I nodded. "Thanks." I got up and walked out the door.

The wind was strong when I got outside. My red hair was blowing in my face. As I walked down the street, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. My foster parents and I just moved here about a week ago, so I guess that no one was used to how pale I was yet. It seemed like everyone here was so tan. There goes the plan of me not standing out at school.

My house finally came into view. I got out my house key and opened the door. There were still boxes everywhere.

"Renesmee? Is that you?" Diane called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I replied.

Diane came out of the kitchen to greet me. "How was the phycologist?"

"No help."

"That's okay. Are the dreams getting better?" she asked me.

I shook my head. Apparently since I was little Diane had noticed me not sleeping well at night because of the dreams. She told me that I would wake up screaming or crying.

"School tomorrow," Diane said.

"Yeah, Diane."

"You got school supplies?"

I went over to the couch and sat down and grabbed the remote. "Ya."

Diane sat down beside me. "Listen, Renesmee. I know that school for you is...difficult. Just be yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm going to go for a walk. I will be back by dinner," I said, heading toward the door.

"Okay."

I went out the door and started down the street. The park was two blocks down so I decided that the park would be a good place to think. I sat down on a bench and took out a magazine.

I was reading for a good twenty minutes when this guy sat down beside me. Usually I wouldn't care if someone sat down beside me, but it was almost like I recognized him. And the weird part...he looked like he recognized me.

The guy looked young. I think he was native, but his size was very noticeable. He was very tall and muscular. His hair was down to his ears. He was wearing a white T-shirt that looked tight on him. You could see his abs through his shirt perfectly. He was very handsome.

"Hi," he said.

I looked up from my magazine. "Hey."

"What's your name?" the guy asked me.

"Renesmee."

He smiled. "No kidding."

I wanted to just slap the guy across the face, but I didn't want to. I couldn't. I had this connection with this guy.

"And what's your name?" I asked.

"Jacob," he told me, "Jacob Black." Then he just studied me. "How old are you now, Nessie?...I mean Renesmee."

"Sixteen. Why are you asking me this?" I said.

"You just seem so familiar."

I sighed. That's a first.

He nodded. "Have you ever thought about your real parents?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not too much. But I didn't say that I didn't live with them."

Jacob bit his lip. "I am an old friend of your mother's. I know that she gave you up."

I laughed. "An old friend? You don't look any older than 17."

He studied himself. "Yeah. I should expect that remark."

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Seventeen," he said.

I couldn't help but notice how he looked at me. It was almost like the look he had was a little boy lost in the mall and finally found his mom. I couldn't help but think of him in the same way. It was like I knew him my whole life.

"Renesmee?"

I was too zoned out to realize that I was staring at him. I looked up at him. "What?"

"Do you want to have lunch or something?" he asked me.

I put down my magazine. "Sure."

We got up and walked over to a resteraunt not far from the park. We sat down at a table beside the window.

"Renesmee," Jacob said, "I know probably more about you than you do."

"Yeah, probably." He's probably right. Maybe I just needed to ask him the right questions about my real family, about what happened to them, and why they gave me up.

"You're just so grown up now. I just can't believe it," he told me.

"You actually _know_ me?" I asked.

Jacob nodded. "I was there when you were born."

"How?" I said, "You would have been only one years old. There's no way you could remember."

"I was seventeen then, too," Jacob said under his breath so that no one but me could hear.

"Explain," I told him. How in the world could he be seventeen years old?

"I can't explain. I have to show you," he said.

"How?" I whispered. I had no idea why. There was almost a secrecy of us being together. It was this feeling that I shouldn't be talking to him. But I needed to stay. Like I said before, there's just this connection between us. It was like I knew him all of my life. Like deja vu. It was like I remember him more and more everytime he speaks.

"Renesmee," he said, "Have you ever been to Forks?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I knew, I was on my way to Forks, Washington.

Since I've been on a plane many times, I was used to the security shit that went on and the long plane ride. Jacob didn't look to comfortable on the plane though, he looked like a scared little kid. I just had to laugh.

"What?" he asked when I started laughing.

"You look so scared," I said, "Haven't you ever been on a plane before?"

Jacob shook his head. I sort of felt bad for him, so I held his hand. He seemed to like that. He squeezed my hand.

There was this one female flight attendant that kept walking back and forth by Jacob and me. She was actually _checking _Jacob out and giving me dirty looks. _What is HER problem?_ I wondered. Then I stared down at mine and Jacob's hands.

I was so tired. I was just about to fall asleep when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it from my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee!! Where the hell are you?! You said that you would be home by dinner!" Ha. It was Diane.

"Calm down. I'm fine," I assured her.

"Where are you?" Diane asked me.

"Ummm...." I tried to make going to Forks sound like nothing, but I couldn't. Forks was across the country. I was halfway there by now. "I'm on my way to Forks," I told her.

"Forks as in Forks, Washington?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

I was expecting a long speech from Diane. That's how she usually was. She usually went on and on about what I did wrong and how I should fix it. Diane was really bad with lectures. I literally closed my eyes and waited for her answer. I heard her sigh into the phone. "When will you be back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I told her.

"Why are you going to Forks in the first place?" she said.

"I'm not sure about that either," I said truthfully. I seriously didn't know why I was going to Forks. I really didn't care about my real parents. I was happy now. With Diane and Kyle. But there was almost a missing space in my life. I wanted to figure out where it fit.

"Okay," Diane said, "Promise me that you will phone me when you get there."

"I will," I assured her.

"Bye, Renesmee." Then she hung up.

I slowly closed my cellphone and turned to Jacob. "Why _am_ I going to Forks?"

"So you can figure that out," he said. _Thanks for the assuring answer. I was starting to having second thoughts about this..._

"Attention passengers," the flight attendant said, "We will arrive in Forks, Washington in about ten minutes."

"It's too late to go back now," Jacob said.

I sighed. "I was just thinking the same thing."

The plane landed and everyone got off of the plane. I wanted to just run away. I didn't want to be here. That was a lie. I _did_ want to be here. It was like I _had_ to be here. It was like my destiny. Jacob and I got out of the airport in good time and got a cab. We were going to stay at some guy's house in Forks. I didn't feel too comfortable staying at a stranger's house, but at least Jacob was going to be there.

The cab stopped in front of a house, most likely the house that we were staying at. Jacob and I got out and took our things out of the trunk of the cab. After the cab took off, we started toward the door. Before we even got to the doorstep, a man came outside to greet us.

"Hello, Jacob," he said. The man looked very, very familiar. He looked like he was in his late forties. _Why do these people lately been seeming so familiar to me?_As soon as he saw me, he grinned. "And you must be Renesmee. It's been so long."

Jacob looked at me. "Renesmee, this is Charlie." He glanced at Charlie. The look on Jacob's face was unexplainable. It was like he was telling a secret to Charlie that they both knew and that Charlie had to be reminded. I was going to be smart so I kept my mouth shut.

"Hi, Charlie," I said. I shook Charlie's hand and we went inside.

Charlie led me to a room that was upstairs to stay in. "Are you going to be okay in here?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. Thanks."

I set down my suitcase on the bed and looked around. There was a CD player with a CD in it on one of the dressers. I pressed play and listened.

The song had no lyrics. It was just played by a piano. The tune was unexlpainable. It was beautiful. It reminded me of a lullaby. Whoever wrote the song must be very talented. I pressed stop.

I went downstairs to Jacob. "Where are you sleeping?" I asked.

"On the couch," he said.

I wanted to offer him the room I was staying in, but I didn't. It would have been nice to have Jacob sleep in the same room. He made me feel so safe and comforted.

I just nodded. I didn't feel like arguing.

Jacob came over to me. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I said.

Jacob took my hand and we went out of the door.

We walked down the street and talked. We didn't talk about anything in particular. We were walking for about an hour when we got to this house. It was very large and white. It couldn't have been any more beautiful. It was _huge_. I seriously didn't think that we were still in Washington. The house was half the size of the Whitehouse.

"Where are we?" I asked nervously.

"You'll see," Jacob told me.

I was getting mad. And scared. I had no idea where we were and Jacob wouldn't tell me where we were either.

We walked up to the house and knocked on the door and waited for somone to answer. A woman answered. She looked no older than 25 years old. She was very pale and her hair was dirty blonde and was to her shoulders.

"Hello, Jacob," she greeted. Her eyes wandered to me. "Renemee? Is that you?"

_How do these people know me? _"Hi," I said.

"I'm sorry, my name is Esme," she told me as she shook my hand.

Esme led Jacob and I into the living room. The people I saw sitting in the living room all were in my dreams. It was like I was _living_ my dream. I gasped. I needed to wake up from this. _Now_. I looked at Jacob. _He set me up_. He brought me here so that I could _see_. I remembered everyone in that room. It was real. This was no dream.


	3. Chapter 3

It took me no longer than a second to realize where I was. This was where I was born. I searched the room for my parents. There they were, sitting on the couch, hand in hand. I wanted to cry. I wanted to jump up onto them and hug them until I died. I was home. There was my father, Edward. My mother, Bella. My grandmother, Esme. My grandfather, Carlisle. My aunts, Rosalie and Alice. My uncles, Emmett and Jasper.

My father stood up and had his arms out so that I could give him a hug. I ran over and did just that. His scent was awesome. "My Renesmee," he said. I could bet $100 that he felt the same way I did; that his life was now complete.

I started crying. I couldn't help it. Anyone else who saw me, a sixteen-year-old, crying, they would make fun of me for the rest of my life. I seriously wouldn't care if anyone saw me crying. I needed to let it all free.

"Renesmee?" a petite woman said, "Is that really you?" I was guessing that she was my mother. I could feel it.

"Mom?" I said. I ran over and hugged her. She was so beautiful. Her hair was brown with some red in it, of course. I had _her_ hair. Her eyes were..._gold?_ "What's with your eyes?"

She exchanged glanced with my father and nodded. "I think she should know. It's her life too."

_What is she talking about?_ "What?" I said nervously.

My father came over and sat me down on the couch between my mom and him. "Renesmee," he said, "How much do you know about yourself?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know that I was adopted to Diane and Kyle Stevenson. For some odd reason I don't eat vegetables or fruit or anything like that. I only like to eat meat. Does that make me a carnivore?"

My mother laughed. "I guess so." Her voice was so sweet. It was like a song.

My father laughed too, but his face got serious. "Do you why you only eat meat, Renesmee?"

"No," I said truthfully. I seriously didn't know why I only ate meat. I was the complete oppostite of a vegetarian. Diane said that when I was a toddler I wouldn't eat anything but chicken. Then I got on to different meats. Other foods just seemed gross. I wanted to throw up whenever I would just try to eat something else.

My parents exchanged glances. "Renesmee," my mother said, "We're vampires."

My eyes expanded. "What do you mean _we're_?" I asked.

"You're mother and I are vampires. Esme is a vampire. Your aunts and uncles are vampires," my father said. Then he looked at my mother and back at me. "And you're a vampire, but different. You're half human _and_ half vampire."

_Nice. I'm in a room full of vampires._ I looked at Jacob. "Are you a vampire too?" I asked him.

Jacob laughed. "No." Then he exchanged glances with my parents. "Werewolf."

Come to think of it, everyone else but Jacob looked almsot...dead. Jacob was so tan and everyone besides him--including me--was very pale.

So I was in a room full of vampires and a werewolf. "So I'm supposed to drink people's blood or what?" I asked.

Everyone laughed. I seriously didn't think that it was all that that funny. "No, not people's blood. Animal's." Carlisle's voice came out of nowhere. I was so zoned out and focused on my parents that I never noticed anyone else in the room.

I nodded. "So I don't have to kill anybody?" I said.

"No, dear," Esme said.

_Thank Gawd._ That explains the eating meat thing at least. It would be so gross to suck a human's blood, well I haven't tried it to be honest, but still. It might be extremely sensationally good to them, like a drug, but do they drink human's blood? If they do, I better get the hell out of here. Wait, no. I would stay. They're family.

My mother stood up. "Renesmee, are you hungry?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What is there to eat?"

My father then stood up and picked me up off the couch. "Come and hunt, Renesmee. I would like to see if you still have that instinct."

What the fuck? Hunt? With what? Guns? Do vampires even_ have _guns? That obviously didn't matter, because before long my father, my mother and I were out the door and walking toward the forest.

We were about half a mile into the forest when my parents suddenly froze. I didn't dare to ask what the matter was, because I somehow already knew. There was prey nearby. They took off down a trail. I tried to keep up, but I couldn't. My father came back and took my hand.

"Get on my back, Renesmee," he told me. So I jumped on his back and took off....at hyperspeed? Did vampires have powers?

We met up with my mother at a clearing. She had her eyes on a herd of elk.

My father let me off of his back, and then he and my mother ran and attacked the herd. For some strange reason, I wanted to do the same. There was this instinct inside of me that wanted that elk. I needed it.

I wasn't even scared of the look on their faces. They were like cats. Their eyes were narrowed and their running was extra fast. There was no blood though, they were really careful. They didn't want any evidence left. They crouched over an elk each and drank their blood.

* * *

We were on our way back...walking by the way (it probably killed them to go so slow)...and I was thinking. If everyone here knew me and was somehow related...then was Charlie?

"Mom," I said, "Who's Charlie?"

Her eyes started shining. "That's my Dad. Your Grandpa," she told me.

I nodded. We were just about at the house. It was just coming into view.

"I'm surprised at how well you are taking this, Renesmee," my father said.

I made a crooked smile. "My life is so messed up I was sort of expecting it."

We were in total view of the house. Jacob was standing on the porch step. Then he did something I didn't really want to see. He started changing. In a matter of seconds, he was a...wolf? A wolf. Wow.

My mother and father were studying me. "Were you expecting _that_?" my father asked.

I shook my head. "No."

* * *

**I'm sorry Taylor that I never got this on sooner. I need time to come up with this genius work. haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. So Jacob wasn't just half-werewolf like he seemed to be. He could turn into a wolf. His wolf form was _huge_. He was the size of a horse. I wanted to just run over and have the wolf leave. I wanted Jacob back.

My father saw the look on my face and glared at the horse-sized wolf that was standing near the house. "Enough, Dog," he scowled. "She's scared. Phase back."

Before I knew it Jacob was human again. He had a grin on his face. "Whadya think?" he asked me.

I ran over to Jacob and punched him in the shoulder, which probably hurt me more than him. "What the hell was _that_, Jacob?" I said.

"That was half of me," he told me, "I told you that I was a werewolf before."

I nodded. He _was_ right. I should have expected it. I was already half-vampire, I had a vampire family, and I know a werewolf. These fictional creatures are getting to my nerves. What's next? Unicorns?

I wasn't scared of the wolf, if that's what it seemed like. I just wanted Jacob back. Jacob seems to nice and gentle and the wolf seemed to aggressive and mean. I felt so protected when Jacob was around than the wolf. It was like that forcefield was gone when he phased into a wolf.

Jacob grinned at me and put his arm around me. "It's fine, Nessie. I won't do it again in front of you."

My father growled. "KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, DOG!!!"

Jacob stepped away from me. "Sorry, Edward."

I looked around. It was only me, Jacob, and my father outside. My mother probably went inside to help with something else.

My father suddenly looked at me. He heard what I was thinking about me being so protected around Jacob.

Jacob took my hand and took me further away from my father. "Don't worry," he said to Edward, "I just need to speak with her for a minute." Then he turned away. "He's going to be listening in anyway, so what's the point on being away from him?" he mumbled to me.

"I heard that," my father called from behind us. We were about one hundred meters away from him. His abilities were crazily awesome.

Jacob took me inside the forest again into the clearing. The wind was blowing, but it wasn't strong. It was just enough that my hair was out of my face.

Jacob smiled and took my other hand. "Renesmee, I don't know how to put this, but everyone but you including me knows this and I think that you should know that I love you. Ever since the first minute I saw you, not in the park, the day you were born, I fell in love with your sweet face. Those red curls in your hair," he paused to caress my hair, "I know that this sounds like I'm a creeper, but it's true, Renesmee. I'm in love with you."

"What?" I said.

He rolled his eyes like he was explaining to a five-year-old how you breath air. "For us werewolves, it's called imprinting. It's sort of like love at first sight. As soon as I saw your face, I knew-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to wake up from this dream any second now. This just couldn't be real. I was standing there in an awkward position. Just by guessing I had a feeling that my father didn't like Jacob much, and I don't think that the kiss did much for that. But somewhere down in my father's heart I think that he knew that if anything ever happened to Jacob, I would be destroyed. Terminated. My heart and soul would be crushed. Then I realized that my father could read minds. I didn't need him to know anything. He could just see it.

Jacob accepted the kiss and kissed me back. It was so sweet how Jacob would share something so personal with me. That was something I really cared about in a guy. I guess that the kiss said it all that I loved him back. There was no need for me to say anything.

"Now what?" he whispered into my ear.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You tell me."

We walked back to the house, hand-in-hand, and walked into the living room where everyone else was sitting (most likely waiting for me to return). I have never felt so awkward in a room before. Any second, any of the vampires could terminate me  
_or_ Jacob. But I stayed close to Jacob the whole time. No one was getting hurt around here anytime soon. They were all waiting for me for so long, apparently, so the only way I would stay if Jacob was part of the deal. And besides, I wanted to know a hell of a lot more before I go home.

My father's glare could make children cry. He heard everything I just thought. I finally had that understanding of teenage daughters and over-protective dads. At least he was doing what his instinct is to do. Be protective. I had mixed feelings of a werewolf and a vampire basically fighting over me.

It was my mother who first spoke. "Jacob, could you help me in the kitchen for a second?"

Jacob nodded and followed my mother into the kitchen.

Their cold, beady eyes were burning my skin. They were all so beautiful and ugly all at the same time. Vampires were starting to confuse me.

"Renesmee," my father said, "I don't feel right about you being with Jacob."

I could tell. "Okay." It was all I could manage to say. I was speechless.

"I want you to know that I love you," he went on, "and that I respect every decision that you make. I don't know you anymore. I don't want to lose you again."

I nodded. "Okay," I repeated. My vocabulary was getting shorter and shorter.

"Yeah," one of the other male vampires (I think Emmett) piped up, "It's a dog-eat-dog world."

"Ya, be careful or you will be in the doghouse!" the other male vampire, which was obviously Jasper, that was sitting beside Emmett agreed. He high-fived Emmett and they laughed.

My father glared at them both. "No more dog jokes," he growled.

Emmett and Jasper looked at eachother and then sunk into their seat.

Those were the worst dog jokes I have _ever_ heard in my life. You would think that if they have been around for as long as they have, then they would keep up with the jokes.

"Just ignore them," my father said. "if you want to be with Jacob, then we all have to manage."

"If you don't approve then I don't have to-"

"Renesmee, he thought that he was in love with your mother for half of his life. I managed that. I have already passed managing him being in love with you. It's been sixteen years of managing," he told me.

"That's alot of managing," I said.

My father smiled. "Yes, it is."

The blonde female vampire, who was probably Rosalie, stood up. "Let me give you some adivice, Nessie. If you decide to go further with the dog, you're not getting puppies, if you know what I mean."

I was sixteen years old. I'm not going any further with anyone besides the boyfriend stuff. I wasn't planning on sleeping with Jacob anytime soon. I nodded. "Yeah," I said.

My mother and Jacob came back into the living room. "Renesmee, do you want to go back to Charlie's now?" Jacob asked me.

I checked my watch. It read 11:34. It _was_ getting late, and I still have to phone Diane or else she would have not only a cow, but the whole barn. "Let's go." I said.

We got outside. "I think I'm going to have to break my promise, Renesmee." Jacob said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We will get back to Charlie's faster if I ran as a...wolf." I understood when he hesitated to say 'wolf'. I couldn't take seeing him phase again, but it would be fun to ride on a wolf's back.

"Okay," I said, "but wait until I turn around for you to phase." I turned around and I heard Jacob's clothes ripping. I spun back around to see a wolf. I got onto his back and we took off into the forest.

Charlie's house came into view a couple minutes later. Jacob let me off of his back and phased back into a human. Charlie ran out with a pile of clothes and handed them to Jacob. We walked inside and stood in the kitchen.

"Well," Charlie said, "I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight, kids." He went toward the hallway and into a room.

Jacob and I stood silently in the kitchen for a couple minutes. "You look tired," Jacob told me. "You should go to bed, too."

"Only if you come too," I said, "I would feel more safe if you were in the room."

Jacob smiled and followed me up the stairs.

Since I was already in sweats I didn't bother changing into pyjamas. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Diane's number.

"Renesmee?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, thank gawd. I was getting worried." she told me.

"Sorry, I was out for a bit and now I think I'm going to bed."

"I understand. It must be late where you are. Goodnight." Diane said.

"Goodnight." And I closed the cellphone and set it down on the nightstand.

Jacob was laying on the bed closer to the wall. I thought that he would fall asleep any second. I poked his forehead. "Jacob?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Stay up with me." I whispered.

His eyes shot open. "Okay."

I climbed into the bed and snuggled up to Jacob. He was so warm. I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I leaned up to his face and kissed his lips. He kissed me back and held on to me tighter. His hands found their way to my hair and down to my shirt. My legs were up around his waist and moving up and down his legs. My heart was beating faster and faster every second. Before I knew it, I was going further with Jacob, just like I said I wouldn't. At sixteen years old. Edward was going to be _pissed_.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a while. What would Diane think of me at this point? I ran away with a guy that I met that very same day and then took advantage of him. Technecly, I knew him my whole life. He was there when I was born, and then he was there in my dreams...but in wolf form in my dreams. He _had_ imprinted on me I guess, but still. What would my father think? I knew very soon that he didn't like Jacob, and now he's going to kill him. His sixteen-year-old daughter lost her virginity to a werewolf. _Nice._ I knew my life was messed up.

I glanced over at Jacob. He was soundly sleeping, clutching my waist. His hair was knatted, no doubt. I nudged his shoulder and his eyes shot open and he smiled. "Hey," he said as he yawned.

"Mhmm," I mumbled.

Jacob sat up and grabbed my wrist to check my watch. "It's almost noon," he told me.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm going to get dressed." I got up and picked up Jacob's T-shirt from the floor and put it on. I searched around the room for my jeans and my shirt. I found my bra under the bed and my panties were at the foot of the bed. My shirt was laying behind the door and my jeans were smack-dab in the middle of the room. I picked up my things and I snuck across the hallway and into the bathroom.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and grunted. I looked horrible. My hair was so messed up and tossed everywhere. I took off Jacob's T-shirt and slipped on my clothes. I somewhat made my hair presentable and I walked back into the room.

Jacob had his jeans back on and was sitting on the bed. "My shirt, please," he said. I tossed the shirt at him and watched him put it on. His arms were so beautiful as his muscles flexed. I think I loved him back. My stomach turned at the thought of my father reading my mind. With him there were no secrets. I didn't have to say anything for any explanation.

We walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Charlie was in the living room watching sports highlights.

"Do you want to go back to Cullen's?" Jacob asked me as I sat speechless across the table from him.

I cringed at the thought of my father reading my mind. I raised one eyebrow.

I had a feeling that Jacob was thinking the same thing. "Okay," he said "Not a good idea."

We sat in silence for a couple minutes and then I spoke. "How long do I have to be here?"

"For as long as you want," Jacob told me.

I nodded. I wanted to stay here forever.

"You know," Jacob said as he shifted in the chair, "you're going to have to face Edward at some point."

"I knew that," I told him, "I just want to wait for as long as possible."

Jacob smiled. "Rewind back to last night. How was it?" He had his voice lowered because of Charlie in the other room.

"It was...fine." I said truthfully.

"That doesn't sound too convincing," Jacob said, "I'm hurt."

I had to laugh.

* * *

**I'm sorry for these short chapters...it's just building up for the good stuff. Please comment and give me ideas what should happen next. Thanks.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob and I just stayed at Charlie's house for the whole day. Things weren't even awkward between us. It was like we have been together for years. Although we were the most unlikely people to be in a relationship, to us we seemed right for eachother. I was pretty sure that you wouldn't build such a relationship in one day. I still couldn't believe the position that I was in.

We were sitting in the living room watching television when someone knocked at the door. I got up and answered the door. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked.

She had a very worried look on her face. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her eyes were peircing. "Renesmee, I have some very important information for you. I have been trying to stay away from Edward all day and I just needed to ask you-"

"Alice," I interrupted, "calm down. Come and sit."

I led her into the living room. She sat down on the loveseat and stared at me and Jacob.

"What did you want to ask me?" I asked Alice.

"Renesmee, did you and Jacob have sex last night?" she said.

Jacob instantly blushed and looked at me. I swallowed and nodded. "Ya, why?" Jacob asked.

Alice shifted in her seat and looked at Jacob sternly. "Nessie's pregnant."

"What?!" Jacob squeaked.

"I got the vision this morning. I tried not to even go near Edward. I didn't even think about it until now. I need you to not say anything or even _think_ of it. We're going to take Renesmee to get rid of it," Alice said.

"Rid of it," I said, "As in an abortion?"

Alice nodded. "I'm worried for Jacob. Edward's going to kill him."

"No!" I told her, "He can't."

"He _will_," Alice said.

My heart started beating really fast. I wouldn't let anything happen to Jacob. Ever. My head was throbbing. I got up. "I want to tell my mother," I told them.

Alice nodded. "That will be okay. I will call her." She got up and went into the kitchen.

I looked at Jacob. He was so pale that he could pass for a vampire. I walked over to him. "It's okay. It's getting dealt with."

"I'm _so_ sorry, Renesmee," he told me.

I sat down beside him and hugged him. "It's okay, Jacob. We're fine."

"That's a lie. I'm dead," he said.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "That's not true, Jacob."

Alice ran in. "Bella is on her-" ..then someone knocked on the door... "-here."

My mother came into the living room. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! What's this I hear at sixteen-years-old--"

"Bella, remind yourself that you had Nessie at eighteen. Don't be so hypocritical," Alice said.

"Mom," I said, "what's Dad going to think of me?"

My mother sat down beside me and put her arm around my shoulder. "He's not going to know anything."

We all knew that somewhere down the line Edward would find out about this. If we just kept our mouths--and minds--shut then it would be easier for everyone. It would be difficult considering that he could read minds, so this would be a challenge.

Alice called over Carlisle and he examined me. "How long has she been pregnant?" he asked Alice.

"Today, that's it." Alice said "Why?"

Carlisle stood up and looked at me. "This is happening all over again."

Everyone but me knew what that meant. The look on their faces were paler than they already were. My mother had her hands over her mouth is awe, Alice had her hands to her forehead like she had a migrane, Jacob looked like he was going to puke any second, and Carlisle's eyebrows were together and worried.

In that case, I knew something was wrong right away. First of all, a sixteen-year-old _shouldn't_ be pregnant anyway. I had to show them how I felt without talking. I couldn't talk. I was horrified.

I tried sign language. I moved my arms here and there and that it no good whatsoever. My mother knew what I was trying to do.

"Renesmee, just touch my arm," she told me.

There was this power that rushed right through me. It was like an electric shock but not as painful. My mother was staring into my eyes as I touched her arm. Right then I knew what I was doing. I remembered. I had a power. I could tell stories from my point of view. Opposite of my father's power. I could show people what's on my mind.

"Renesmee," my mother explained, "this is almost exactly what happened to me. I know that you're scared, but it's going to be okay. In your case, you might be in pain. This is what happened when I was carrying you."

I nodded. I couldn't do much. I was still in shock. I looked at Carlisle and touched his arm.

"There is a less chance that you will be in lots of pain, Renesmee, because when you were conceived, your mother was a weak human, but you could have your father's strength," Carlisle told me.

I looked at Jacob. I was starting to think that he was more in shock than I was. I glanced down at my belly and gasped. I was _huge_.

Alice's eyes widened. "This is deja vu. We need to get rid of it or something. Carlisle, now. It's going to kill her. Edward was able to save Bella but Renesmee couldn't be that strong. She's indeed half vampire, but she is also half human. We have no idea which part of her will take over."

It was then when I stood up. "I'm keeping it," I pronounced.

Jacob's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Renesmee? Are you _nuts_?"

"Must be," I told him.

My mother came over to me and hugged me. "If I could pull through it, of course you can. What was I thinking?"

"Bella," Carlisle said, "You _do_ understand that it's not going to be human. Or vampire. It's going to be both. Add werewolf and you got _that_ baby..." he put his hand on my belly, "It could be more violent in the womb than Renesmee was."

Half-vampire, half-human, and half-werewolf? Violent?

"We're going to have to stay _countries_ away from Edward if we don't want him to see that thing before it's born," Alice said.

Jacob cringed at the sound of Edward's name. He was totally scared out of his wits of him. I had a feeling that there was something going on with them before I was born. There was definately tension.

Carlisle shook his head. "This is happening faster this time. There's a chance she could have it today. Tomorrow's our biggest bet, though."

I wanted to scream. I had definately not had planned on giving birth at sixteen-years-old. Everything was so stressful for me. I took everything so negatively all the time.

My mother lowered her tone. "Where _is_ Edward?" she asked.

"Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett took him hunting," Carlisle told her, "He's far away from here."

My mother nodded and bent down to kiss my forehead. Then she looked at Jacob. "She's going to be okay, Jacob," she said.

"I hope so," he told my mother. He ran his hands through my hair. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, Nessie. Not ever," he said softly.

It would be a lie to say that I wasn't in pain. Of course I was in pain. I was hurting every person in this room by deciding to give birth to this baby. Everyone could tell that Alice was in pain. The look on her face was so hurt. The scariest part about all of this is that my mother almost didn't survive giving birth to a half-vampire. Me. Was I going to survive give birth to a vampire _and_ a werewolf? I never thought my life was possible to end so early. But technecly, I was saving another. That made me feel so much better.

I decided to name the thing. Junior. I wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl, but I knew it was going to look like me or Jacob, so it would be a junior of either of us.

Out of the blue, I started crying. Bawling. For no apparent reason. Everyone rushed to me and tried to comfort me, but that just made it worse. My mother and Alice also started crying because they thought that I was in pain. Carlisle rubbed my back with a comforting look on his face. Jacob held my hand.

Alice rested her head on my belly. "I can't see it because it's part werewolf," she pronounced.

"We would need Edward here if we wanted to know about it," Carlisle said. We all knew that that was a bad idea.

Alice shook her head. "We can't have her here. Charlie will be home soon."

"We'll take her to my mom's," my mother piped up.

"No, Bella," Carlisle said "She can't travel on a plane. She could have the baby on the plane and that could be a problem. We'll go back to our place for her to give birth."

"Carlisle," Alice asked, "what if Edward comes back?"

All the voices around me were a blur. I couldn't think. I was glad that the people that I loved were around me...but it made me feel bad that my father wasn't there. I've lived for so long withouth him and now I have to avoid him. One lost thought and I'm done.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up at 3 a.m. and looked around me. Someone must have moved me to my room because I couldn't see the television. I could see all of their beady eyes on me, studying me. They were thinking that I was going to have this kid any second now. All the lights were dimmed. I turned and saw Jacob sleeping very closely to me. I could feel his arms around me. And I could feel...moving? Inside of me.

Carlisle immediately saw the expression on my face and touched my arm. "We have to get it out," he told me.

I nodded my head sleepishly. "Only if it's ready," I said.

My belly was huge. Larger than before. The child that was inside of me was probably a good size by now. As long as it would live, I was ready for it to be born.

I was in no pain whatsoever. I just felt numbness around my stomach, and that was it. Alice came over and asked me over and over if I was in pain and if I was all right. I nodded and told her that I was fine.

I closed my eyes to ease the pain. I felt Carlisle give me a needle in my arm. Then it was all numb. Jacob moved beside me and grasped my hand. "It's gonna be okay, Nessie," he whispered in my ear. I fell asleep after that.

* * *

**I know...intense, right? I'm sorry that it's so short...I just needed something little to introduce the birth I guess. The next chapter will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to an empty room. The room was lit by the sun and the reflection of the sun was shining on the wall. I slowly sat up...and that's when I realized that I was in pain.

Carlisle came in and put his hand to my forehead. "How are you feeling, Renesmee?" he asked me.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Thank-you," I said as I groaned in a manner that would have made Carlisle think that I wasn't feeling well at all.

Everyone else came piling into the small room. The one thing that everyone forgot to tell me was about--

Jacob ran in carrying a baby. "Good morning, Mommy," he said.

I smiled instantly. I held my hands out so that Jacob could set the baby in my arms. Jacob carefully set the baby in my arms and I held the bundle of blankets tight. Carlisle studied me carefully.

"Congradulations on your new daughter, Renesmee," he told me.

Daughter. My daughter. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. Her skin was so pale and sweet. She had a little bit of dark brown hair. She had my nose. She had Jacob's hair. She had my lips. She had Jacob's eyes.

I bounced her around slowly and she smiled. I kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth.

"We still need to deal with this...situation before Edward gets back," Alice said.

Ignoring Alice, Esme sat down on the bed beside me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Are you still sleepy?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Did you think of a name for the baby?" Jacob asked.

"I was thinking Brinlynn..." I trailed off.

"I like it," my mother said.

Alice came over to me and slightly pinched the baby's cheek. "I think it suits her. Brinlynn." Then she knelt down so that she was face to face with the baby. "Are you a Brinlynn? Yes you are!"

I laughed. "Okay. Brinlynn Isabella Black."

My mother broke down crying. "Renesmee? Do you mean it?" she sobbed.

I nodded repeatedly. "Of course I do, Mom."

Carlisle's eyes studied Brinlynn carefully. "I'm just wondering what strength she has. She was in the womb for not even two days. She's mutant. I'm just not sure what she can do."

"That doesn't matter. I don't care," I told him.

"We still need to know, Renesmee," Carlisle said sternly.

"Maybe she doesn't have anything...special about her. Brinlynn could be a full human and can live a normal life," Alice said.

"Not likely, Alice. Like Carlisle said, Brinlynn was in the womb for not even two days. It's impossible for her to be a full human," Esme told Alice. Alice rolled her eyes. You could tell that she wasn't impressed of Esme's response.

Jacob's eyes faught the chance of holding Brinlynn. I immediately understood what he was thinking, so I gave him Brinlynn. The look on his face when he was holding her was priceless. It was like there was no bad in him. Brinlynn looked alot like her father.

I stood up. I had to call Diane. I totally forgot about her, not in a not-caring way. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed the number. Thankfully, there was no answer, so I went over to Jacob.

That was when I realized that Brinlynn had fangs.

"Carlisle..." I said nervously.

Carlisle ran over to me and touched my arm. He looked at Brinlynn and his eyes narrowed. "She's...she's...vampire," he said positively. "Alice? Did you say that you couldn't see her when she was in the womb?" Alice nodded and came over to where we were standing. Carlisle put one of his hands on her shoulder. "Alice, can you see her _now_?"

"Not at all," Alice told him.

"She has Jacob's strength," Carlisle said, "If she could phase she would have done it long ago."

"But she's okay, right?" I asked.

"Brinlynn is fine. She's a very healthy and happy baby," Carlisle told me.

Thank gawd.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone's jaw dropped. We all looked at Alice. "It's not Edward," she told us. Relieved, my mother answered the door. Soon she walked back into the room with Rosalie.

"What's going on Carlisle?" she asked when she saw Brinlynn.

"Rosalie," Carlisle explained, "you _cannot _go near Edward now that you've seen this. Jacob and Renesmee concieved a baby. Her name is Brinlynn."

"That's insane. She just got here yesterday," Rosalie said.

"She grew faster because of the breeds. She's vampire, human, and werewolf. She was born this morning," said Esme.

Rosalie nodded. "I came because Edward is getting restless. He wants to know what's going on. Emmett and Jasper have no idea what's going on either, and Edward knew that. He read their minds. He sent me to find out. He's going to want me to go back. He's going to read my mind. What should I do?"

"Don't think," Jacob told her. "You're blonde. It should be easy for you to do."

"Haha, very funny," Rosalie said sarcasticly.

Jacob grinned.

"You know what," my mother said, "Jacob could be right. _Don't_ think. Go back and say that nothing's wrong. We will have Brinlynn hidden. Tell Edward that he can come back. Don't tell Emmett and Jasper what's going on either."

"Are you sure that it will work? Edward could get suspicious," Esme asked.

"Then we won't _act_ suspicious," my mother said.

"Very well," Carlisle said, "you may go now, Rosalie."

Rosalie bolted out the door. I think that everyone was nervous about if the plan would work. If one of our minds slipped, then we would all be in trouble. At age sixteen, I have concieved and have given birth to a vampire/werewolf/human, I have met a werewolf, and I have met a vampire. I sure as hell wasn't planning on getting killed by one.

I bit my lip and tried to fake a smile. Jacob read my face and wrapped one arm around me. "What did I tell you?" he said, "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Not ever."


	10. Chapter 10

We all ended up going back to the Cullen house. We dealt with Brinlynn; she was with Charlie. We were sitting in the living room when the other three vampires returned. We were all scared as hell because we couldn't trust ourselves with our minds. One slip of the mind = Edward wicked pissed off. They walked through the door. Emmett went straight to Rosalie, Jasper went to Alice, and Edward went over to Bella and hugged her. We were sitting and talking when all of a sudden Edward's head shot up from talking with Esme. His eyes squinted at nothing and then sort of settled down again. We all noticed and got very nervous. After that we kind of kept an eye on my father. It was good for a bit and then his head shot up again suddenly. He stood up and then left the room for a minute. I looked at Jacob. He had very worried eyes. We controlled our minds pretty well.

Edward returned and sat down beside Jacob. That's when I got scared. What if we _couldn't_ control ourselves? What would happen then?

An hour passed and my father still knew nothing. Relieved, I layed against Jacob's chest. My father was talking with my mother. We all kept looking at Edward. _He's not getting suspicious!_, I thought happily. Then I saw my father trying to read my face. _Oh shit._ I sort of panicked. I got up and went to the bathroom.

My father rushed in front of me and stopped me in my tracks. "Suspicious of _what_?" he bellowed.

"N-n-nothing," I studdered.

Edward raised one eyebrow. He stared around and saw that everyone was studying him. "Bella?" he said.

"Oh, Edward..." she groaned.

My father's eyes softened. "Renesmee, what's going on?" I bit my lip and looked at Jacob. Edward saw that and then ran over to Jacob. "What is it, Dog?!" he yelled.

Esme then stood up. "Edward, don't scare the boy."

Edward hated this. "What is it? What's going on? You all know something. I know it. I read your minds. You're keeping something from me!" He walked back and forth across the living room.

Jacob put his head in his hands. Alice was a tense. Carlisle's eyebrows were narrowed. Esme's mouth was peirced. My mother was shaking her head. Rosalie was rubbing her temples.

My father took Jacob by the neck and crushed him against the wall. "What _is _it?!" he yelled.

I broke down crying. "No!" I cried, "You're killing him!"

"Edward!" my mother shouted.

We all ran to my father and tried to get him off of Jacob.

"Stop, Edward!" Carlisle said.

All that came from my father was grunting and growling. Then he set Jacob down and stared at nothing. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Did you just tell me through your mind that--"

"Yes, Edward." That was when we realized that Carlisle did what he could to stop Edward. To tell him. To think. To have Edward read his mind.

My father went over to the couch and sat down. "Who's the father?" he asked me softly.

"Don't be mad," I said to him.

"Just tell me," my father said through his teeth.

"Ja--" I started, but Edward read my mind before I said anything. He looked at Jacob. He didn't look as mad as he look hurt.

"Where is she?" he asked me.

"Charlie's," Esme told him.

"You _hid_ her from me?" my father said. When he said that, he sounded the most hurt. He wasn't asking anyone in particular. He was asking everyone in the room. He glared at Jacob. "I can't believe you knocked up my _baby_. I knew that you imprinting on her was a bad idea. From the start. I knew. Always knew. Should have _killed_ you _years_ ago," he said angrily.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Listen, Edward, I just want you to know that..." he trailed off. He really didn't want him to know anything anymore. He ran out the door. He read Edward's warning and knew he had to run.

I started crying again. My father started out the window and raced out the door. He was chasing after Jacob. He was going to _kill_ him. I looked at my mother. She was just as stunned as I was.

"Go after them, Carlisle," Esme told him.

"Right," Carlisle said. He ran out the door.

We had totally forgot that Jasper and Emmett knew nothing of Brinlynn. "Seriously, what's going on?" Emmett asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jacob and Nessie had a baby. Edward's pissed and is going to kill him..." she paused when I started bawling even more. "...or try to kill him. We're hoping that he doesn't, of course. But now Carlisle out there trying to talk Edward out of killing Jacob. Make sense?"

"What's her name?" Jasper asked.

"Brinlynn." I told him.

Both of the boys nodded.

"I can't believe that this is happening," my mother said.

"I'm going to go and get Brinlynn," Esme said, "Emmett, come with me in case Edward goes there. I'm strong but I can't fight Edward. You can."

"Yes, _Mother_," Emmett said sarcastically as he followed Esme out the door.

A couple minutes later Esme and Emmett returned with Brinlynn. "Cute kid," Emmett told me.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Looks like you."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh." Then I walked over to Esme and took Brinlynn.

"Full set of teeth already?" he said.

"Emmett, she's mutant," my mother said, "She's got three breeds in her."

"Ahhh..." Emmett said knowingly.

Brinlynn yawned and fluttered her eyes. She then fell asleep in my arms.

"How old are you? Sixteen?" Jasper asked.

"Ya," I said.

"Doesn't that make Jacob a pedifile?" Emmett asked.

"He's not eighteen."

"Oh ya."

We sat down and talked for about forty-five minutes until my mother's cellphone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Are you sure? Okay. I'll tell her. Bye." Then she turned to me. "Carlisle lost them. They could be countries away. He's still looking, though. If Edward would have dealth with Jacob, Carlisle would have found them already. It's okay, Renesmee."

I nodded. "Okay," I managed to say. But it _wasn't_ okay. Not one bit. Not at all.


	11. Chapter 11

It was hours since Carlisle went after Edward and Jacob. Everyone was getting restless. We each took turns taking care of Brinlynn and took shifts watching out the window. I turns out that Emmett literally _loves_ Brinlynn. He fought with Rosalie numerous times to have his turn with Brinlynn. Jasper is just about as bad a Emmett. Brinlynn loved all of the attention.

"What if Edward gets Jacob?" Alice asked Esme.

My stomach sunk just by thinking about it.

"You keep an eye, Alice. Try to see them," Esme replied.

Alice nodded and sat down on the couch.

Emmett had Brinlynn right now and was discussing with Rosalie if he could have her longer. "But I can make her smile and laugh, Rose. It's so cute," he told her.

Rosalie shook her head. "It's my turn, Emmett. Give me Brinlynn," she said.

Emmett ran to the kitchen. "No!" he shouted.

"Be careful with her!" I called. I looked over at Esme. She was giggling up a storm.

Jasper sat down beside me and rested his hand on mine. "Jacob's going to be fine. Edward's faster, but Jacob can hide. As long as Jacob keeps his mind shut, then Carlisle should return with them within days."

Alice yelped. Her eyes were wide with worry. "Carlisle found Edward. He's talking with him.. Edward won't give up. He's resisting Carlisle's advice." Then she turned to me. "Jacob's on his way back. He's fine." Then she nodded her head. "Carlisle is trying to convice Edward to stop. He won't. He's gone again."

"I'm going," my mother finally said.

"No, Bella," Esme said.

"I'm his wife, he should listen to me," my mother said.

Jasper laughed. "He's your husband, he won't listen to you."

"Not funny, Jasper. I'm going and that's final. Wish me luck." Then my mother bolted out the door.

Rosalie returned into the room with Brinlynn with a smirk on her face and Emmett followed closely behind. "Bella's gone?" Rosalie asked.

Esme nodded to answer Rosalie. "This isn't going to end well," she said. I layed down on the couch so that my head was on Esme's lap. Esme carressed my hair. "But it better end well. I hope it does," she added because she realized of how upset I was getting over this nonsense.

There was a knock at the door. Jasper got up to answer it and Jacob came barging into the house. His breath was heavy and he looked scared. "Renesmee!" he said happily. He came over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'm so glad to see you," he told me.

I looked into his eyes. "I can say the same for you. This is scaring the hell out of me," I said hoarsely.

"I've missed you, even when I've been gone for a few hours. I can't stand being away from you. It kills me. I want to be with you forever. Marry me, Renesmee. Marry me and let's get the hell outta here," he told me.

I shook my head. "I don't know, Jacob."

"C'mon, Nessie," he said, "I love you. Should I have to say any more than that?"

I smiled. "No."

"Then marry me," he begged.

I got up and stood in front of him. "I don't know, Jacob," I repeated.

Jacob put on his sappiest puppy-dog face and looked into my eyes. "Somewhere along the line, Edward's going to come back and _I'm_ going to have to take off before he kills me. I don't want to go alone."

"That's blackmail," I told him.

Jacob shook his head. "That's _love_, Baby."

I laughed. My smile rested and I stared around at the people around me. They were all risking their relationship with Edward to save Jacob, Brinlynn, and me. I seriously didn't think that I was worth this at all. "Maybe..." I started, "maybe we _should_ get out of here."

Emmett stood up. "Renesmee, no. Stay."

"Oh puhleez. I barely know you guys. I don't even know why you're even doing this for me," I said.

"Don't say that, Renesmee. We're family. It's what families do. Help eachother out," said Alice.

I gave everyone a glance that meant that I needed their attention. "Listen, you guys," I said, "I'm sorry that I brought on this...war that's between my father and Jacob and me. I'm pretty sure he's mad at me too, so don't deny it. I need to leave with Jacob so that he's safe. I would rather be hurt in the place of someone that I loved." Then I looked at Jacob. I mouthed 'I love you' which meant that I was talking about him the whole time.

"Edward isn't fighting. There's no war," Jasper said.

"Not yet," I objected, "He hasn't gotten a hold of Jacob yet. War with vampires doesn't determine a winner; it determines who's left. If he kills Jacob then there's no more me. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving with Jacob and Brinlynn. I want someone to call me when this is finished. I seriously don't want Brinlynn remembering stuff like this. It'll ruin her. I had nightmares for almost my whole life because of this...fictional-that-turned-out-to-be-fact life that I remembered from when I was an infant. That all ruined me. I'm pretty sure that I haven't had a full eight hours of sleep in my life. I'm sorry, but I have to go away...once again." I walked over to Rosalie and took Brinlynn. I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him to the door. "As I said before, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to leave, Nessie," Rosalie told me.

"I want to. Remember: call me when this is finished. When my father has settled down. Tell my mother that I love her and that this isn't my father's fault. It's my own that I brought upon myself when I decided to come here with Jacob. I...I just don't want to know this anymore." I was already crying when I got out the door. I hated hurting them like this.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You said no before and now you're going balistic," Jacob said. "And look at yourself, Honey. You're crying."

I nodded. "I'm sure. Where are we going?" I asked.

"My dad's old house on the Reserve," he told me.

"Is your dad going to be there?" I said.

Jacob sighed. "N-no. He died five years ago."

"I'm so sorry," I told him.

"It's okay. You wouldn't have known."

I clutched his hand tighter with the one hand that was holding on to his and held Brinlynn a little tighter in the other arm. "Why are we going there? Isn't the Reserve only a few miles from here?"

"Cullens aren't allowed on our lands," Jacob said stiffly.

"Jacob?" I said.

Jacob looked at me for an answer.

"I love you," I told him.

He smiled a crooked smile. "Yeh, I love you too."


End file.
